


Pink Seol's Dream

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	Pink Seol's Dream

李赫宰脱下白色体恤扔进脏衣桶，将自己埋进盛满热水的浴缸，像一条完全发色的鱼，皮肤随着水温攀升变得通红。

红色，他想起前几天在酒店里，夜灯是粉红色的，男孩安静躺在床上，呼吸平缓，仅凭睡相并不能判断出男孩做的是美梦或者只是单纯陷入睡眠中。李赫宰没有闭眼睛，没有睡着，他蹲在地上，双手交叠趴在男孩脸侧。

他应该没有睡着，但他现在不确定自己当时是不是在做美梦。  
光线映照，男孩脸颊染上红色，好像在害羞。李赫宰缓慢靠近，呼吸逐渐同步，房间升温好几度，空气变得黏稠，由呼出的气体牵引，鼻尖触碰男孩的鼻尖。区别于幼兽之间的亲昵，李赫宰的动作充满成人桃色欲望，他伸出舌头，舔了一下男孩的嘴唇，薄薄的嘴唇，浅粉色的，笑起来很可爱的嘴唇。

男孩抿着嘴唇喝了一小杯酒精饮料，喝之前问他：“赫宰，我不会喝酒，要是喝醉了怎么办？”

“没事，我带了身份证，我们直接睡外面，我和队长说好了。”

“没关系吗？”

“没关系的。”

男孩信任他，仰头喝完整整一杯饮料，晕乎乎倒在他身上，他扶着男孩走进粉色霓虹闪烁的酒店。

“粉红霓虹灯生活在亚马逊河上游，适宜微酸性软水。”李赫宰脑海闪现李东海举着手机问他知不知道有一种鱼叫粉红霓虹灯的画面。

他们刚换好打歌服，男孩穿了一件红色衬衣，又是红色。男孩双手高高举起手机，手指点着屏幕吸引他的注意力。他眼里只有男孩衬衣衣角掀开，露出的那一小片白皙肌肤，在红色衬衣映衬中，透露出粉色，李赫宰觉得口渴，他抬头看向男孩手中的手机。粉红霓虹灯，一种全身泛红的鱼，像飘在水里的粉红灯管。

他不知道李东海提起这条鱼的起因是什么，他不想知道。有很多事情的起因他都不想弄清楚，比如为什么他想亲吻徘徊在他身边的男孩。

他吻了男孩，肉体接触的触感，软软的。这种接触与拥抱不同，“吻”只会出现在情人之间，李赫宰这样认为。

他试着用舌头撬开男孩的嘴唇，柔软的舌尖抵在坚硬的牙齿上，男孩的口腔中还残留着一点红粉佳人，似乎添加了太多的石榴糖浆，今晚的红粉佳人甜度偏高，只有仔细品尝，才能体味到藏进糖浆里金酒的苦味。他无法得知与口腔里没有红粉佳人的李东海接吻是什么味道，他没有试过，或许永远没有机会。

李赫宰也喝醉了，临昏迷前，他吻了男孩的眼睛，可爱的眼睛，有关男孩的一切都是可爱的，在李赫宰眼里。

水温降低，红色褪去，李赫宰倒进低于体温的水中，想要冷却自己性质高昂的欲望。脑海里循环放映那晚男孩泛红的身体，同样赏心悦目，但与粉红霓虹灯不同，男孩的红是引诱的红，能将他点燃的红，像火引又像咒语。

他什么也没做，他只是站在床前俯视，俯视躺在柔软水床中身体赤裸的男孩。他将空调温度调高，粉红霓虹灯适宜温度是23℃~28℃，而他的男孩是30℃，身体开始泛红的温度。他同男孩一起进过澡堂，他和他浑身赤裸，但那时他不懂欣赏，有许多美都是年纪变大才能发现。

“赫宰，还没洗好吗？我的手镯在里面，我进来咯？”

李赫宰惊醒，李东海撞破他的粉色美梦。李赫宰赤身站在李东海面前，冰凉水珠顺着身体线条滑落，李赫宰劫后逃生。

李东海触碰李赫宰的肩膀，“你好冷，洗的冷水澡吗？”恶作剧似的打开淋浴喷头，逼仄浴室瞬间扑满白雾，恍若梦境。

李东海踏进李赫宰躺过的浴缸里，云雾氤氲，李赫宰的男孩也穿着一件白色t恤，由于水的存在，接近透明，粉红乳头顶起织物，李赫宰张开嘴，他又感到口渴。

他的视线穿透雾气捕捉李东海闭合的嘴唇，红色的，湿润的红色。

“赫宰。”

男孩靠近他，在浴缸里缓步移动，方向是站在浴缸另一侧赤身裸体的他。

李赫宰微微挺直身体，他最近在塑形，身材近似肌肉饱满的成熟男人，他想告诉他的男孩，他就要长大了。

“我都知道哦，那天晚上。”

李东海靠在李赫宰的胸膛上，脸颊压着他结实的胸肌，嘴唇若有似无亲吻他的肉体。

“我都知道的。”

李东海在水中垫起脚尖，吻了李赫宰。

浴室温度升高，热气环绕，男孩身体泛红，从眼睛开始蔓延，李赫宰低头回吻李东海。

他终于知道同没有喝红粉佳人的李东海接吻是什么味道。


End file.
